Una Fiesta Loca
by yusha
Summary: Se acerca año nuevo, época de compartir, el Kazekage visita la aldea de Konoha para asistir a una fiesta, Temari espera algo que al parecer no ocurrirá. Comedia y enrredos, lean para reír ;)


_Como aclaracion, ya saben ke los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen pero la historia si, ke se diviertan xD_

**UNA FIESTA LOCA**

By Yusha

-Eh! Temari¿Es cierto que entre Shikamaru y tú hay algo?- cuestionó emocionada Sakura.

El año nuevo se acercaba y los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha se habían reunido en la casa principal de los Hyuuga para celebrar, por supuesto, la fiesta había coincidido con la visita diplomática del Kazekage de la Arena, a quien por supuesto habían invitado.

-¿Eh¿entre el cabeza de piña y yo?- repitió la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad,- entre nosotros no hay más que una simple amistad.- Aseguró con firmeza, dirigiéndole una mirada al susodicho que mantenía su cara de aburrición mirando hacia otro lado, mientras que su compañero Chouji se llenaba de las ricas botanas.

-Oh, vamos, no trates de engañarnos- interrumpió Ino llegando hasta ellas con un tazón de botana que había rescatado de Chouji, - en cada visita que haces, pasas el día entero con él.

-Sí, no lo niego, aunque ojala y fuera por decisión propia, si no fueran ordenes directas del Hokage, elegiría una mejor compañía porque Shikamaru es tan aburrido…- comenzó a explicar desviando la mirada a otro punto de la estancia, justo en el lugar en que su hermano, Gaara el Kazekage, platicaba amenamente con Naruto… o mejor dicho, donde escuchaba con atención todo lo que el rubio parloteaba. A su lado, pasando casi desapercibido, Temari no pudo dejar de ignorar a un shinobi de cabellera negra que vigilaba a todos y en silencio… - Por ejemplo él¿quién es?- cuestionó intrigada, tenía años viajando a Konoha y nunca se había topado con ese chico. Al instante, Ino y Sakura desviaron la vista hacia donde ella miraba: Sai al notar las tres vistas femeninas, les sonrió y saludó amablemente a la distancia.

-¡Muy buena elección Temari!- le felicitó Ino con picardía, - ese es Sai, un verdadero artista que sabe como conquistar a una mujer, no como Shikamaru…

-¡De eso nada!- opinó por el contario Sakura, - Sai está perdido a nivel social, no conoce absolutamente nada de las mujeres y todo lo que te diga es mentira, finge ser un conocedor sólo para impresonar…

-Y así que como resultado, solo debo conocerlo para después opinar. Si me disculpan chicas…- se despidió Temari arreglándose un poco el cabello y avanzando con desenvoltura hacia su objetivo. Al otro lado del salón, todavía con cara de aburrimiento, Shikamaru la observaba de reojo.

-Ah, Ino pero que haces- reprendió Sakura mientras veía llegar a la kunoichi de la arena y presentarse ante Sai, su compañera rubia sólo sonrió.

-Vamos Sakura, esta noche hay que divertirnos, y si Shikamaru no espabila, Sai se quedará con su futura novia, y eso quiero verlo, – aseguró divertida mientras se escabullía entre la gente. Resignada, Sakura suspiró. A Ino le gustaba causar alboroto y problemas. Segundos después, entraron a la fiesta Kiba y Lee cargando cajas con botellas…

-¡Acérquense todos, el sake ya llegó!- gritó el Inuzuka, tras de ellos, Ten Ten apareció vigilando con desconfianza a Lee, por nada del mundo debía dejarlo beber. Por supuesto, eso a los demás les tenía sin cuidado por lo que se acercaron corriendo deseosos de beber, incluidos Sai y Naruto que mas bien se pusieron a repartir.

-Temari – llamó entonces el Kazekage, que aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto, se acercó a su hermana

-¿Pasa algo Gaara?- preguntó haciendo caso omiso del fallido intento de Shikamaru por acercarse al ver al Kazekage tan cerca.

-No debes tomar esa bebida, Naruto dice que te puedes embriagar- dijo tan seco y cortante como siempre, ante aquello, Temari frunció el ceño.

-¿Y desde cuando me tratas como a una niña?- cuestionó altanera, sin embargo Gaara apenas y parpadeó.

-Desde que soy el Kazekage y nos encontramos en una visita diplomática. No quiero ningún escáldalo Temari- y sin mas, el pelirrojo se dio media vuelta acercándose de nuevo a Naruto. Furiosa, la kunoichi de la arena fue al fondo de la estancia y se sentó en donde antes había estado Shikamaru, a quien nadie vio por ningún lado.

-Chom, chom, chom… estas frituras están muy buenas- comentó mas para sí mismo Chouji que seguía comiendo y sin importarle que Temari estuviera junto a él, aparentemente, a ella tampoco le importaba que él estuviera junto a ella.

-¿Tienes hermanos menores?- cuestionó de pronto, tratando de canalizar la mala energía, Chouji, tras pasar un bocado más de botanas, la miró en silencio.- Son todos unos mal agradecidos, pasas la vida cuidándolos, dándoles un buen ejemplo¡y como te pagan! El mío por ejemplo, antes era malo, muy malo, pero ahora¡ahora se cree el dueño de mi vida, me dice que puedo y que no puedo hacer! Y sólo porque ahora es el Kazekage. ¡Si antes yo no le importaba, hasta planeaba matarme!

-Bueno… quizás este arrepentido y se preocupe más por ti…

-¡Pero es una fiesta, es una maldita fiesta para divertirse y si él me prohíbe tomar…! Si el me prohíbe tomar, entonces tendré que divertirme de otra manera – concluyó con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, sin decir nada más, se levantó y avanzó con decisión hasta su hermano que seguía en compañía de Naruto…

-Nah… sería más fácil que tomaras a escondidas- comentó para sí Chouji volviendo nuevamente su atención a las botanas.

-Ah, Naruto¿a que es una gran fiesta?- dijo como saludo Temari quitándole el vaso cuya bebida estaba por tomar y abrazándolo, la mirada seria de Gaara de pronto se torno un poco mas seria, si es que eso era posible.

-Nani? Pues sí, creo…

-Entonces brindemos por eso, por esta noche estupenda que apenas comienza- dijo con alegría y tomando el contenido de la bebida, Naruto, sin bebida que tomar, la miro con esa cara suya de zorro decepcionado.

-Temari- le llamó la atención Gaara, sin embargo ella lo ignoró.

-Ah, vamos Naruto, hay que animarse!- dijo entusiasmada quitándole el vaso a otro shinobi que pasaba por ahí.

-Mm, eso lo dices porque me quitaste mi bebida…

-Tu no necesitas esto para divertirte Naurto, es más, lo que tu necesitas es…- susurró llevándose un dedo a los labios como meditando, - sí, ya lo tengo – se sonrió y segundos después, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del jinchuuriki…

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó de pronto frente a ellos Hinata, cubriéndose rápidamente la boca pero no ocultando así el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la tristeza de sus ojos

-Ups, creo que tu novia lo puede malinterpretar- y al instante, Temari lo soltó y se apartó.

-¿Novia?- cuestionó entonces Gaara, su rostro se había pasmado, si hubiera llevado su calabaza de arena consigo, con toda seguridad que la arena hubiera hervido.

-¡Nani?- Naruto solo atinó a decir eso, las cosas pasaban todas tan rápido que no sabía que decir ni como actuar.

-¿Es cierto Naruto, es esta chica tu novia?- interrogó Gaara, pasando la vista de Naruto a Hinata, que sin saber tampoco qué decir, se había puesto completamente colorada.

-Datebayo! Hinata y yo solo somos amigos!- expresó el rubio llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sin embargo aquella respuesta no aliviaba a Gaara.

-¿Entonces porque se sonroja? Dime la verdad Naruto¡¿es que no somos amigos?!- insistió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose ofendido, Naruto, nervioso comenzó a buscar excusas que no convencían ni al Kazekage ni a nadie más.

-Eh!, Temari!- llamó de pronto alguien, la joven kunoichi no necesitaba voltear para saber que se trataba del chico Nara, que aprovechando el alboroto de Naruto, se había acercado y jalado a la chica lo mas prudentemente posible del Kazekage.

-Ahora no Shikamaru – respondió tratando de soltarse, sin embargo el muchacho no cedió.

-Hay algo importante que debo decirte,- comenzó a susurrar, sin embargo a la chica en ese momento no le interesaba.

-Ya te dije que ahora no, y mucho menos si acabas de fumar, sabes lo mucho que me desagrada ese olorcillo – le cortó dándole la espalda y yendo hacia Shino y Kiba, con quienes comenzó a charlar sobre lo importante que eran los insectos y los perros en las misiones en la aldea de la arena. Ligeramente sorprendido, Shikamaru se llevó la mano hacia la boca¿a tanto cigarro le olía la boca como para que Temari prefiriera ir a hablar de animales? Planeando una nueva estrategia, el joven domador de sombras se aventuró entre la gente buscando una pastilla de menta.

-Pero vaya que Temari es popular- comentó de pronto Ten Ten al ver como un grupo de shinobis rodeaban a la rubia de la arena, escuchando atentamente la plática.

-Es muy bonita, no se como Shikamaru puede ignorarla- comentó con pesar Sakura, Ino que había regresado asintió.

-El muy torpe no se fija en que ella lo quiere, aunque intente negarlo… Así como Ten Ten, que finge con Rock Lee…

-¡¿Eh¡Pero qué estas diciendo!- se defendió sonrojada la kunoichi de los pergaminos

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, si te la haz pasado toda la fiesta siguiéndolo, vigilándolo para que no se acerque a otra chica más…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- aseguró la castaña. Lo que pasa es que si Lee bebe, las cosas pueden ponerse feas… ¿Dónde está Lee?- cuestionó recordando de pronto que lo había dejado ir al lavabo pero ya no lo había visto regresar.

-¡Eh, chicas, vengan a bailar!- les llamó Temari, la música había empezado a tocar y la mayoría de los shinobis comenzaban a bailar.

-¡Sí!- respondió Ino de inmediato, mientras que Ten Ten se fue a buscar a Lee. Sakura suspiró. No tenía muchos ánimos de divertirse por lo que salió de la casa Hyuuga pasando al lado de Naruto que seguía explicándole las cosas a Gaara.

-¡Dattebayo¡Hinata es sólo mi amiga, es como cualquier otra kunoichi más en mi vida…! Aha… no, Hinata espera, no es que quiera decir que no eres especial, porque lo eres, muy a tu manera…- discutía Naruto consigo mismo, cada cosa que decía, u ofendía a Gaara, o hacía sentir mal a Hinata, y por supuesto que Naruto no sabía como salir de aquella pelea.

Pasando a su lado, siendo totalmente ignorada, Temari decidió salir a tomar aire, había estado charlando con Shino y Kiba, eran un par de chicos divinos, pero no era lo que ella buscaba. Llevando consigo una botella con sake, salió al jardín principal, donde el frío viento jugaba con su cabellera. Había insistido tanto a Gaara de visitar Konoha para asistir a aquella fiesta, y nada de lo que esperaba había sucedido, para empezar, el chico al que tanto deseaba ver, la había estado esquivando; y para cuando él se acercó, estando ella molesta lo ignoró. Asistir a aquella fiesta había sido una completa perdida de tiempo…

-Quizás no deberías beber más- escuchó de pronto junto a sí, con una pequeña sonrisa teñida de tristeza, giró el rostro para ver junto a ella a Shikamaru Nara.

-¿También tú me dirás que hacer?- cuestionó con tono de cansancio, el shinobi al instante le arrebató la botella vertiendo el contenido en el césped.

-Está mal que una mujer tome este tipo de bebidas

-Y está mal que un chico como tú fume este tipo de cigarros- respondió quitándole de la chaqueta la cajetilla para tirarlos y después pisarlos.- No quieras engañarme Shikamaru, que si saliste fue para fumarlos- agregó sintiéndose molesta, Shikamaru suspiró e inevitablemente respondió

-Mendokusai… Eso fue hace rato, y si ahora estoy aquí es para saber si podemos hablar ya.

-Para que me lo preguntas, mejor dilo- respondió exasperada, breves instantes en silencio pasaron mientras Shikamaru seguía armándose de valor.

-Bueno yo… Temari yo… yo…

-¡Vamos¿para esto he venido¿Para escucharte tartamudear? Mira cabeza de piña soy una chica muy ocupada y…

Y antes de que Temari pudiera siquiera continuar, Shikamaru eligió la jugada más rápida: simplemente la besó. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, antes de llegar a ese momento, había calculado como siempre todos los movimientos y reacciones, y aunque lo que acababa de hacer era de las jugadas más arriesgadas dado el carácter de la kunoichi, era preferible a pasar la noche tartamudeando. Finalmente, para su alivio, la chica le correspondió.

-Lo siento, pero esto no me basta… ser sólo tu amigo no es lo que yo quisiera…yo… yo… ¡Yo quiero ser tu mejor amigo y si no puedo serlo entonces adiós!- concluyó Gaara dándole la espalda a Naruto y saliendo inmediatamente de la estancia. El rubio, sin saber ya que decir, sólo frunció el ceño.

-Dattebayo… Gaara es muy complicado¿no crees Hinata?- dijo finalmente volteando a ver a la chica que aún sonrojada lo miraba, estaba sorprendida de la manera en que el jinchuuriki había defendido tanto su amistad que no podía más que admirarlo otro poco más.- ¿Ah? Hinata¿te pasa algo?- cuestionó inocente como siempre, y acercándo más su rostro al de ella para mirarla mejor, obviamente, el tono rojizo de Hinata se intensificó…

-¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!!- gritó de pronto alguien entre la gente, que de inmediato empezó a correr, empujándose entre ellos y de paso empujando también a Hinata quien cayó en brazos de su Naruto…

-¡Cuidado, Lee se ha puesto borracho!- gritó Kiba frente al rubio y al instante se agachó esquivando una patada de la bestia verde de Konoha. Tomado desprevenido por el ataque sorpresa, Naruto perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo protegiendo a Hinata al tratar de esquivar.

-Hinata¿estas bien?- cuestionó preocupado y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca uno del otro que el corazón de la kunoichi estaba a punto de estallar, totalmente sonrojada si acaso asintió…

-¡Naruto¿Qué le haces a Hinata-sama?!- gritó de pronto Neji, que en un principio trataba de detener a Lee, pero al encontrarse aquella escena tan comprometedora en su propia casa, se obligó a cambiar de objetivo.

-¡A un lado Neji, yo lo detengo!- gritó entonces Ten Ten soltando su cargamento de armas: centenas de kunas y shurikens de pronto llovían en la estancia, cayendo a diestra y siniestra de forma peligrosa alrededor de Naruto, que haciendo uso de sus habilidades, consiguió levantarse ileso, aunque ya no con Hinata abrazada, sino más bien cargándola en brazos…

-¡Ten más cuidado Ten Ten!- gritó casi suplicando el jinchuuriki, aún esquivando unos cuantos shurikens

-¡Naruto, suelta a Hinata-sama!- amenazó Neji eliminando las armas que a él se acercaban, pero estaba tan ocupado amenazando y defendiéndose que no escuchó la nueva advertencia…

-¡Aquí viene Lee otra vez!- gritó ahora Shino que saltó para esquivar una nueva patada, Naruto muy a tiempo también saltó quitándose del camino, sin embargo el genio Hyuuga, temiendo que Naruto escapara, bajó la guardia y no vio venir el golpe que le dio de lleno en la cara…

-Eso sí que estuvo cerca dattebayo!

-Na… Na… Naruto-kun…- balbuceó entonces Hinata, a pesar de que se sentía desmayar de tanta felicidad, el chico zorro bajó entonces la vista y la miró.

-¿Nani¿qué pasa Hinata?- cuestionó, y como única respuesta que obtuvo, fue ver a la kunoichi señalar hacia un costado: desprendiendo un peligroso chakra rojo, Gaara había observado todo…

-Naruto… ¡eres un traidor, y yo que esperaba que salieras tras de mi!- gritó enfurecido y levantando la mano convocando toda la arena escondida en los cimientos de Konoha…

Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la casa Hyuuga, bajo la hermosa luz de la luna, Shikamaru y Temari disfrutaban su propia escena, lo que habían empezado negando, finalmente se había hecho realidad: entre esos dos había algo aparte de la amistad…

-Tendremos problemas si el Kazekage nos encuentra…- susurró entre besos la kunoichi de la arena, el domador de sombras sonrió.

- Mendokusai… no pensaba en eso cuando me enamoré…- respondió volviendo a tomar sus besos….

Y de pronto, la pared a su costado estalló. Hubo humo, gritos y una multitud que salió.

-¡Espera Gaara, puedo explicarlo!- gritaba Naruto esquivando la arena, aún con Hinata en brazos. Tras de él, Kiba y Shino esquivaban por los pelos la lluvia de Kunais de Ten Ten.

-¡Vuelvan acá y ayúdenme a detener a Lee, es lo menos que pueden hacer por haberlo emborrachado!- gritaba amenazadoramente, preparando un nuevo pergamino con armas.

-¡Basta ya de excusas Naruto, está claro que la elegiste a ella, y si no puedo tenerte entonces te mataré!

-¡¡Konoha Senpu!!- gritó un Lee ebrio, que aunque anunciaba su ataque, ya casi le era imposible mantenerse siquiera en pie. Al final de la comitiva, un Neji con el ojo inchado y el labio partido gritaba a Naruto:

-¡Suelta a Hinata-sama…!

Sorprendidos, Shikamaru y Temari intercambiaron miradas…

-Creo… que finalmente la fiesta terminó…

-Bah… Mendokusai…- Y sin más que decir, la abrazó.

**FIN**


End file.
